


Biased

by Popcorn_Lover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorn_Lover/pseuds/Popcorn_Lover
Summary: Sherlock is not the only Holmes that has charm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

“Thank you for your wonderful help, Molly.” Sherlock smiled attractively and sauntered off. Instead of blushing at his words like she used to, the pathologist merely smiled back while shaking her head before returning to her pile of paperwork. “My brother can be charming if he chooses to.” Mycroft said coolly and Molly did not want to lose the rare opportunity to have a conversation with the British Government.

“If he needs something from you, that is. I’m not saying that Sherlock is manipulative. He’s… resourceful. I can imagine how hard it must be for you, looking after him especially when he does not appreciate your efforts.” The pathologist saw the look on Mycroft and Molly did not think he was surprised at what she said but at his own words.

From the start, it was clear to the British Government that Sherlock is the favourite son, something that Mycroft had long accepted and despite his overt display of ‘sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side’, there are still people like John and Molly willing to do anything to help the consulting detective. Between the Holmes brothers, he possess higher intelligence and wield greater power yet Sherlock has something he does not have which Mycroft would never admit, friends or another term for it, goldfish.

People always wanted something from him and in turn he would receive a favour that doesn’t expire and able to cash in at any time he desires. They know better than to reject his requests. If Mycroft is stripped away from all of it – the power and authority granted to him, his position as the British Government then what is left of him? Would there still be a John or Molly for him? Would there be anyone who would accept him for who he is, not as the British Government but as Mycroft Holmes? He could not say for sure.

_I’m not lonely, Sherlock_

_How would you know?_

“If you need anything, well perhaps not body parts, I’m sure you got your own sources for that,” Molly considered for a moment, “maybe someone to talk to or simply to complain about how difficult Sherlock is, you know where to find me.” The British Government felt his lips curled up into a genuine smile and directed it to the pathologist with a slight nod. It has been a long time since he last did that. “And you _are_ charming, Mycroft, even more so than your brother if you ask me or it could be that I’m just biased.” The pathologist added with a twinkle in her eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short one but I must admit this is how I feel about the Holmes brothers. I love Sherlock but I think I'm also biased towards Mycroft...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

He,” the British Government declared with his teeth grinding, “is the most exasperating little brother one can have in the world! I swear Sherlock does this simply to irritate the living hell out of me because the five year old residing in him finds it _amusing_. ” Mycroft sneered and the pathologist replied with awkward humour, “Good to see you too, Mycroft. Bad day huh? You poor thing.” Molly knew she was pushing her luck particularly in regards to the last remark but miraculously, she got away with it.

“Sorry about that outburst earlier on, Molly. Do pardon my unseemly behaviour.” Mycroft gave an apologetic incline of his head. The pathologist waved her hand, “Oh no, it’s alright. I did tell you to come and talk about how annoying Sherlock can be sometimes which would probably take days to conclude. Not that I mind having this discussion with you for days but considering how busy you are, I would not wish to detain you for longer than necessary however if that’s what you want, it’s also fine with me…I should just shut up now…”    

Mycroft felt a smile crawling up his face upon hearing Molly’s blabbering and the adjective that popped into his mind was…adorable? The British Government wrinkled his nose as he tried to think of the last time that word appeared in his vocabulary. 1999? 1988? Never? It was the first time he actually _whined_ to someone else; no doubt that Mycroft Holmes had never done anything close to what he previously deemed as an act only for the weak-minded so let it also be the first time that the British Government used the word ‘adorable’ then.  

Blushing, the pathologist asked shyly, “Do you have time for tea before you go, Mycroft?” and he answered cordially, “There’s always time for a good cuppa. Thank you, Molly for your kind offer. Milk and two sugar, please.” The British Government usually takes his tea without sugar but surely such an occasion could allow for an indulgence or two, not an unreasonable justification he believed.

While Molly was temporarily away, Sherlock made his entrance. Naturally, Mycroft did not welcome the consulting detective’s presence after the stupid stunt he pulled – messing with some very prominent MPs for his case – and the feelings were clearly mutual. “Where’s Molly and why are you here?” Sherlock questioned rudely and glanced around the lab for the pathologist. “I’m here for tea, of course.”

The consulting detective narrowed his eyes, “Why are you here for tea? More specifically, why is Molly serving you tea? She never served me tea before. Are you trying to steal from my fish tank?” Mycroft threw back a similar dagger-look and responded smoothly, “Sod off, brother mine.” Sherlock snorted in disdain, “Tell Molly I need the toxic report of Miss Williams as soon as possible,” and left the lab, unable to remain in the same room with the British Government anymore.  

Mycroft rolled his eyes at Sherlock’s childish behaviour and when the pathologist returned, he made no mention at all about the consulting detective’s request which in fact resembled more of a demand instead. The British Government wondered if his brother’s manners, painstakingly instilled in him when he was young, were lost somewhere in his disorganized mind palace. In any case, his teatime with Molly, however short, deserved none of Sherlock’s interruptions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched another trailer for Sherlock Season 4, how dark! In the meanwhile, some fluff (?) for you readers so please enjoy :D
> 
> Hi viki, if you are reading this, as per your request I'm going to write a short series for this story, hope you will like it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

“Sometimes I feel like I had failed in my duty as a big brother.” Sitting on a lab stool with his back perfectly straight, the British Government confessed quietly. Molly looked at the exhausted man and smiled, “I don’t think you did, Mycroft. You never gave up on him and I know you never will. Just work on your communications skills because let’s be honest here, you love him and he loves you too. Yes, I said the forbidden word. Please don’t put me in your private dungeon.”

The British Government returned the tease, “I don’t own a dungeon, Molly. Not in London, too crowded here, even in the underground.” Since Molly brought up the topic, Mycroft decided to take advantage of it and venture in a little deeper. “And you?” The pathologist was confused. “What about me?” He stared at the rows of beakers in front of him before replying, careful to keep his tone neutral. “Do you still love him?”

“I love Sherlock as a friend. I used to have a cringe-worthy crush on him, I’ll admit but crushes fade away with time.” Molly then gazed at Mycroft, “However this time round, it’s different.” The British Government did not meet her eyes. “Don’t, Molly. It would be an unwise decision to make.” He saw the signs from her some time ago. Frowning, she stood up. “Don’t tell me what’s the right thing to do or how I should feel. You can deny or ignore it but that's not going to change anything for me. You don’t stay awake because you are afraid of having nightmares.”

Sighing, Mycroft raised from his seat, “I’m not afraid.” The pathologist scoffed at the claim. “You told Sherlock that caring is not an advantage and so what if it is not? People can hurt you only if you let them. To you, caring for someone equals to giving that person permission to hurt you. In order to avoid that situation, you stop caring so you can never get hurt because you are afraid. You are afraid of getting hurt and you think that I’m not? That I'm okay with hurling myself into the unknown and during the process, getting my heart broken?”

Molly moved closer to the British Government as the anger directed to him fuelled her courage and pointed a finger at his chest. _Poke_ “You” _Poke_ “are” _Poke_ “afraid.” Crossed, Mycroft grabbed her hand, “What makes you think that this is not just another crush that will also _fade away with time_?” Subdued by the release of her suppressed emotions, the pathologist looked into his eyes. “Because you are not him, you are…you. You are worth the risk, Mycroft Holmes.” His hold loosened and she turned her back to him.

It would be the gentlemanly thing to do; going after Molly and console her but Mycroft was tired of being a gentleman when in truth, he was nothing but a bloody coward.  

 

* * *

 

“The roads we walk have demons beneath and yours have been waiting for a very long time, Sherlock.” _You never gave up on him and I know you never will._ Molly was right about that, along with many other things. “We are leaving in three minutes. Get ready.” Mycroft stepped out of the room and went to his office. There was one last thing he needed to do.

“Hello?” Mycroft exhaled tensely, “It’s me, Molly. There’s not much time so I’ll keep this short. The hardest and perhaps the most foolish thing I ever did was letting you walk away from me. I was afraid of getting hurt because without me realising, I have long given you the opportunity to do just that but I know you will never purposely hurt me. Stay indoors and don’t answer the door unless it’s me, Sherlock, John or Anthea. Take care of yourself. I need to go now. Goodbye, my dear.”

The pathologist closed her eyes and did not hang up even though the call had already ended on the other side. She whispered into her phone, “I love you, Mycroft.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Mollcroft version of The Call from trailer #2 of Sherlock Season 4 :)
> 
> Counting down to Christmas, New Year and Sherlock Season 4!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

Throughout the long night, Molly could not sleep and chose to sit in the living room, waiting. A series of knocking was heard and seeing it was Anthea standing outside, the pathologist quickly opened the door. “Where are they? Are they alright?” Molly inquired anxiously as Mycroft’s assistant led her into an unmarked car. “Mr Holmes expresses his desire to see you immediately,” and that was all the information Anthea was willing to give to her.  

The car stopped in front of St. Bart’s and without any further questions, Molly followed her to a hospital ward. The pathologist could feel her heart dropped when she entered the room. Molly held Mycroft’s large hand with her two small ones and stroked his slightly bruised knuckles. “You had quite the fight, hadn’t you?” Tears that she tried to suppress fell down her cheeks as the pathologist spoke shakily.

Mycroft reached out another hand to gently wipe away the tears and cradled her cheek in his palm. Molly leaned into the British Government’s comforting touch when he all of a sudden proposed to her, “If you are agreeable, let’s get married by the end of next month?” and we all know what the pathologist’s reply would be.

With her fiancé recuperating swiftly, Molly returned to her work but not without visiting him during every lunch and break time. In the meanwhile, the consulting detective sneaked into the heavily guarded ward because he wanted to have a ‘chat’ with Mycroft. “To what do I own the pleasure of your visit, Sherlock?” The British Government set aside the latest surveillance reports and looked at him expectedly. “I imagine ordinary people would say things like ‘if you ever hurt her, you will get it from me’ etc. etc. but I’m not _ordinary_ so don’t expect me to spurt sentimental nonsense such as those.”

Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back, “However, do be informed that I recently found an excellent burial ground which could remain hidden from your little secret service for at least a month, long enough to render a corpse unrecognizable but if that did not happen for a number of reasons, I have very concentrated chemicals at my disposal to accelerate the process of decomposition.” The consulting detective shot Mycroft a I’m-a-high-functioning-sociopath smile and commenced his exit.

_Just work on your communications skills_

“I love you, brother mine.” Sherlock then shouted over his shoulder, “I don’t!” and Mycroft shook his head, grinning. In the past, it was a rare sight to witness the British Government looking so happy but not anymore, now that he has Molly by his side.  

 

* * *

 

_Four years later_

“I never thought Mycroft could be so biased. He’s so firm with William yet when it comes to Violet, everything is permissible and forgivable.” Mary chuckled as she listened to Molly’s protests, “Same with John. Guess it’s the father-daughter bond thing? Soooo how was your date with the British Government last night, hmm?” Despite been married to Mycroft for four years and counting, the pathologist would still turn pink when teased by her friends.

“After the twins were born and with his crazy schedule, it’s been a while since we have time for just the two of us and I feared that our passion was dying out but last night…he proved to me otherwise.” The women giggled and the men who accidently overheard the conversation groaned. “Oh lord, the image is imprinted into my mind,” John muttered while Sherlock screamed, “Bleach! I need bleach to clean my ears!”

Mycroft arched his eyebrow at the scene that he arrived to where two women, one an ex-assassin and the other, his wife laughing whereas the two men, one an ex-army doctor massaging his temples while mumbling like a deranged man and the other, his brother rummaging the kitchen in search of, “Damn it! Where’s the bleach when you need it for emergency purposes?” The British Government placed his hands on Molly’s shoulders, “Care to share what’s so funny, my love?” It was unnecessary because Mycroft could easily figure out without her help.

“Mummy decided upon herself that the twins will stay with them over the weekend so we have the entire house to ourselves. Shall we make full use of the lovely night?” With a burning face, Molly was eagerly removed from 221B by her smirking husband as the room erupted into cries, “Go Molly!” “Help me erase that image from my mind, please God!” “Now I need bleach for BOTH my ears and eyes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my shorter and more subtle romance fics but I still hope you readers enjoyed it! Thank you for reading 'Biased' and have a great weekend :D


End file.
